Oracle 24: Surprise! Enter Brave Navigator
Oracle 24: Surprise! Enter Brave Navigator (驚き！ブレイブナビゲーターを入力してください Odoroki! Bureibu Nabigētā o nyūryoku shite kudasai) is the twenty-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the fourth day of week-long crossover special of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters X Colors Of Navigation: The Great Armored Navigation Crossover Special. Synopsis The war in Hirakawa City gets intense as the Armored Fighters, the Navigators and the army troops continue to defeat the Chariot Soldiers and the Outcasts. When Emperor Ryuuen, Kotaro, Mikoto and Takano came to Hirakawa City and attacked the Armored Fighters and the Navigators, Yui came and in surprise, she transformed into Brave Navigator in order to help the Armored Fighters and the Navigators. Plot In the continuation of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters X Colors Of Navigation: The Great Armored Navigation Crossover Special, Emperor Ryuuen, Kotaro, Mikoto and Takano prepared themselves to perform their explosive attack. The Chariot Fighters, on the other hand, prepared themselves to perform their great attack against the Armored Fighters and the Navigators. Meanwhile, Yui ran outside of TransHead TV Media Center to head on to Hirakawa City Central Park. On the other hand, Akira asked Dr. Kumiko about the Navigation Equipment she gave to Yui. Dr. Kumiko replied that it was the latest Navigation Equipment she created two months ago, next to the three Navigation Equipments she created last year. Few moments later, Hiroyo came inside the office and she saw Dr. Kumiko and the Navigation Crew Squad. She asked them about Yui's whereabouts, but Dr. Kumiko said to her that Yui went to Hirakawa City Central Park. Yui continued to run in order to reach Hirakawa City Central Park. Meanwhile, in Hirakawa City Central Park, Minori noticed that there were so many Chariot Soldiers and Outcasts came in to do a massive attack. Ayako, on the other hand, complaining that she's tired of fighting them. But Fatima told her to stop complaining and keep fighting until the Chariot Soldiers and the Outcasts were already gone. Anaira also told to Ayako that Fatima's right, so Ayako had no choice but to fight against the Chariot Soldiers and the Outcasts. Ryoka, on the other hand, noticed that the Armored Fighters had a determination to fight the Chariots and the Outcasts, so she told to Hiroyuki and Sayuri to follow their determination in order to win the battle. In Hirakawa City Central Park again, other members of army troops, along with the police troops, urged the people who passing through to not to entering inside the park as the war still continues. Meanwhile; Chihiro, Ryoma, Kazumi and Iori were in the media booth in order to take a rest for a while after they covered the said explosion. Kazumi noticed that the Chariot Soldiers and the Outcasts were continuously increasing, and she was concerned about the situation happened to the Armored Fighters. Chihiro, told her to have their private conversation instead, so she told to Ryoma and Iori that they will have a private talk, then they left the booth afterwards. Kazumi and Chihiro went to an abandoned building to have their private talk. Kazumi felt concerned about the Armored Fighters, and she asked Chihiro if she know about the identity of one of the Armored Fighters. Chihiro, on the other hand, said that she didn't know about the identity of one of the Armored Fighters. Kazumi didn't satisfy what Chihiro answered, so she asked her again if she know again about the identity of one of the Armored Fighters. Chihiro had no choice but to tell Kazumi the truth that Anaira is one of the Armored Fighters. Kazumi was shocked about the truth, and she asked her when she found out that Anaira is one of the Armored Fighters. Chihiro told her that Anaira said to her that she is an Armored Fighter, but she told her that she must not tell it to others, especially to other TransHead TV reporters few months ago. Chihiro told Kazumi that she, Kazumi and Miyuki only knew about Anaira's identity, and she promised her that keep it as a secret. Kazumi had no choice but to keep Chihiro's promise. As the war gets intense in Hirakawa City Central Park, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators continue fighting against Chariot Soldiers and the Outcasts together with the army troops. They defeated them using their respective finishers -- Meister Slash, Energy Slash and Force Strike for the Armored Fighters and Navigation Streak for the Navigators. Suddenly, another explosion happened and they were affected by the said explosion. Few moments later; Emperor Ryuuen, Kotaro, Mikoto, Takano and the Chariot Fighters came and attacked the Armored Fighters and the Navigators. At the time that they were in a pinch because of the simultaneous attack Emperor Ryuuen and his allies made, Yui came in and in a surprise, she got the Navigator Equipment Dr. Kumiko gave to her. She said that she will help the Armored Fighters and the Navigators against the evildoers, and later she transformed herself into armor form as Brave Navigator. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Ryoka Okamoto/Meister Navigator (岡本 涼香/マイスターナビゲーター Okamoto Ryōka/Maisutā Nabigētā): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido; PRISM) *Hiroyuki Abe/Rush Navigator (阿部 博之/ラッシュナビゲーター Abe Hiroyuki/Rasshu Nabigētā): Takeshi Origata (織形 武史 Origata Takeshi) *Sayuri Nagasaki/Strike Navigator (長崎 さゆり/ストライクナビゲーター Nagasaki Sayuri/Sutoraiku Nabigētā): Kaori Minami (南 かおり Minami Kaori) *Yui Saehara/Brave Navigator: Mika Horie *Akira Saehara: Rina Morimoto (森本 リナ Morimoto Rina) *Harold Mitchell: Shotaro Kobayashi (小林 正太郎 Kobayashi Shotarō) *Kouta Marubishi: Ryotaro Matsuda (松田 涼太郎 Matsuda Ryōtarō) *Erika Ono (小野 エリカ Ono Erika): Kazumi Tateishi (立石 和美 Tateishi Kazumi) *Hikari Takeda (武田 ヒカリ Takeda Hikari): Mandy Shiraishi (白石 マンディー Shiraishi Mandī) *Dr. Kumiko Yamada (山田 久美子 Yamada Kumiko): Ryoko Ogami (大神 涼子 Ōgami Ryōko) *Kotaro Aoki: Yuusuke Kanzaki (神崎 雄介 Kanzaki Yūsuke) *Mikoto Nagaoka (長岡 美琴 Nagaoka Mikoto): Haruka Nagano (長野 春香 Nagano Haruka) *Outcast Leader Takano (高野): Tyrone Harada (原田 タイローン Harada Tairōn) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Meister Navigator: Rika Kataoka *Rush Navigator: *Strike Navigator: *Brave Navigator: Ryoko Maeda (前田 涼子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) *Shotaro Iwasaki *Warren Akazawa *Takeru Yamazaki (山崎 タケル) *Koichi Saitama *Shinpei Yamagata *Wataru Akashi *Rai Hosogai *Fumiko Kanzaki (神崎 文子) *Shinpei Harada (原田 晋平) *Ryotaro Inui *Hiroto Kaneda *Nobuo Deai *Nakajima Troy (中島 トロイ) *Yoshimura Genesis (吉村 ジェネシス) *Murakami Ryota (村上 涼太) *Kanzaki Shinpei (神崎 真平) *Muraoka Tomokazu (村岡 智弘) *Fukui Junichiro (福井 潤一郎) *Matsumoto Takeshi (松本 武史) *Hosokawa Inoue (細川 井上) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 16 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 4, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 24: Rules To Break, The Zenith episode 19 and Never Surrender episode 4. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes